User blog:Lachlan Blake/Royal Australian Infantry vs IRA and SEALS vs Ghorka rifles
Royal Australian Infantry, a small but highly trained army vs the IRA terrorists who won Ireland's freedom. RAI: Close range: M9 Bayonet/combat knife. Medium range: H&K MP5 submachine gun. Long range: F88 Austeyr aussult rifle. Special weapon: Blaser 93 Tactical 2 sniper rifle. Explosive: F1 fragmentation grenade. IRA: Close range:Sling shot. Medium range: Tommy gun. Long range: AR-15 assult rifle. Special weapon: Flamethrower. Explosive: Pipe bomb. Navy SEALS, USA's most famous special forces regiment, vs Ghorka rifles, India's best regiment of the fearless Nepalese warriors, the Ghurkas. SEALS: Close range: Mark 3 Combat knife. Medium range: H&K HK45 pistol. Long range: M4A1 Carbine. Special weapon: M224 mortar. Explosive: M79 grenade. Ghorka rifles: Close range: Kukri knife. Medium range: MSMC sub machine gun. Long range: 1B1 INSAS rifle. Special eapon: Dragunov SVD59 sniper rifle. Explosive: Multi Mode Grenade. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR? BATTLE: (IRA VS RAI ONLY) In an abandoned pub in Melbourne, Australia five IRA members are plotting to hijack an Australian plane they need for a mission back in Ireland, they have no idea that some Australian Infantry members have been mobilised to deal with them. As they sit one of them notices a soldier in a building across the road. "Look out!" said the Irishman. Before any of them had any time to react one was shot through the head with an Australian's Blaser sniper rifle. (IRA: 4, RAI: 5) The IRA run to the cellar of the pub and get ready for a fight, meanwhile the RAI run to the pub and check for any enimies, when they don't find any, they go to check the cellar, as the first man goes down the stairs to check for IRA members, a pipe bomb explodes under the wooden stairs, killing him. (IRA: 4, RAI: 4) The next RAI member steps down, seeing the IRA he opens fire with his Austeyr, hitting one in the body and another, who was diving for cover, in the foot. The IRA member that had been hit in the stomach tried to escape but was shot once more. (IRA: 3, RAI:4) The IRA member with the wounded foot leaned over and shot an RAI member multiple times with his tommy gun, then was killed by a thrown grenade. (IRA: 2, RAI: 3) The remaining IRA members strafed across the cellar and shot an RAI member with an AR-15 and then dived for cover once more, but one of them was hit in the abdomen with an MP5, he pulled out his slingshot and shot an RAI member in the chest, which had no effect on the man. (IRA:2. RAI: 2) The IRA members shot over a cellar wall with there flame thrower and then imediatley dropped back down behind the wall, after some screaming there was silence, the IRA got up and found a burnt body but not the other RAI member. (IRA:2. RAI:1) After cautiously walking up the stairs they were pounced on by the RAI leader, who stabbed one of the IRA members in the neck with his combat knife, and then stabbed it into the other IRA members abdomen, the IRA man slumped to the floor, pulling out his flamethrower, but was punched by the RAI man, who then pulled out his radio, and called for an ambulance for the unconcious IRA man, there was some interrigation to do. WINNER: RAI, (and SEALS, but they didn't get a battle, they allready had one anyway) Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments